


I'm not fine

by teddybear2085



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybear2085/pseuds/teddybear2085
Summary: The red liquid drips down his arm.All he can do is let the tears drop down to the ground helplessly.Maybe after all he was a stupid useless boy.





	1. Stupid useless boy

 

   _ **Gravity Falls Oregon**_

 

"You  _idiot!_ " screams Mabel as she wipes her favourite sweater with napkins. Trying to at least make the sweater drier. 

 

"I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to-" he desperately tries to clean up the spilled coffee from the table with the napkins. He didn't mean to, but it was an  _accident._ "Mabel-" 

 

" _No!_ Just- stop. You're such a clumsy idiot. I don't even know how we keep up with  _you!_ " she points a menacing finger at Dipper. " _It would be better if you just killed yourself."_ she storms away angrily. 

 

The only thing Dipper can do is smile sadly and give a small sigh. He doesn't know why she got so angry, after all, it was an accident. 

 

_**Noon. 6pm.** _

 

After what happened during breakfast, Mabel left with Candy and Grenda, Stan left so he could be away from Dipper, and Ford locked himself in the basement away from anyone. 

 

Now it was just Dipper, all by himself, and  _sad. Honestly,_ Dipper didn't even know why everyone hated being with him. 

 

He was smart, yeah, but he could do other things like hang out with others. He could be like Mabel, heck, he could make as many friends as her. But, for some odd reason, everyone liked Mable more than Dipper. 

 

" _It would be better if you just killed yourself!"_ he smiles sadly. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all, he's basically the 'same' as the other twin so who would care if he disappeared? Not to mention that Mabel's the twin who is most known in both Gravity Falls and back at home. 

 

He'll give himself a month and then, he'll do it. He's made a decision and no one's going to stop him. 

 

_**Mystery Shack. Dinner. 7pm.** _

 

When Mabel got back from visiting her friend's house she made dinner. 

 

Mabel, the so called 'chef', made spaghetti-not that it was the best, and brownies, with too much sugar as always. 

 

 When they were all seated down at the table, ready to eat, Ford announced that he and Stan were leaving Gravity Falls to go on a little vacation. 

 

 Dipper was excited that his grunkles were leaving. Finally! He wouldn't get in trouble anymore and he wouldn't be criticized by every little thing he would do. 

 

On the other hand, though, Mabel started tearing up. She was not happy at all. 

 

"Oh, Grunkle Stan and Ford! Are you leaving us?" Mabel says. 

 

"Well..." Stanley fidgets with his fingers. "We thought we could give you and Dipper some time together-" 

 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Mabel practically screams at her Grunkle's faces. "HE'S JUST A STUPID USELESS BOY WHO WANTS ATTENTION!" 

 

At this point Dipper wants to scream and cry. He doesn't like it when people talk to him like that, it breaks him. 

 

Everyone- especially Mabel, knew what he went through. The trauma from 3 years ago, all the bullying that has happened over the years, and all the scars that were currently carved into his past. 

 

Yet, Mabel seemed to know exactly how to bring back those memories. The bullies, they called him a worthless piece of trash over the years, and now that he could finally get away from them- even if it was only for a couple of months, they would somehow make their way back to Dipper. 

 

Dipper takes a moment to take a deep breath. He slowly stands up, unaware that his hands are formed into tight fists. 

 

"I-If you guys excuse me, I'd like to skip out in dinner." 

 

All heads turn to him and Mabel snickers. "For once. You're actually skipping out. Didn't know you could handle it since y'know, you eat like a  _pig."_

 

Dipper's brows furrow. He does not. Well, maybe a little here and then, but he certainly doesn't eat like a pig. 

 

"Me? Look at yourself," he feels bad for saying this but he continues nonetheless. "All the food  _you_ cook tastes bad and has way too many calories. I'm amazed that you are even popular with your extra weight." 

 

He regrets saying that because right then Mabel tackles him to the ground. Punches start flying round. 

 

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" 

 

A punch lands on Dipper's face. "No!" 

 

Suddenly, Mabel is pulled away from Dipper. Mabel struggles against her Grunkle's hold. Ford yanks Dipper up by his shirt. 

 

"Grunkle Ford s-she started it-" his sentence is interrupted by a harsh slap from Ford. He falls back onto the ground, shocked. 

 

"Go upstairs and don't come back." he says sternly. 

 

Dipper holds his red cheek and dashes upstairs to his and Mabel's room.

 

His chest is heaving up and down and he has to _calm down._ He locks the door and searches under his bed for something that will surely calm him

 

When he feels the hard metal brush against his palm he reaches out and grabs the small knife. 

 

_'I'll do anything to get away from that type of pain.'_

 

Freshly new tears stream down his pale cherry cheeks. He brings the small knife down to his tiny wrist. 

 

 The first cut feels nice. So he continues. His arm's all bloody and it  _hurts_ in a good way.

 

He feels relaxed and he wants to continue but at the same time no because he's _afraid_ of what _could_ happen. What would happen if he suddenly ends it all? 

 

He tells himself that he wants to do it. He won't have to deal with them anymore. He's sobbing and he's a  _mess._

 

_I want this._

 

He places the knife diagonally and- a strong warm hand wraps around his own. Stopping him. 

 

"Now, now. You don't want to do this now, do you?" 

 

The voice sounds oddly  almost like-, he pushes those thoughts away, and instead whispers,"Yes I do..." 

 

He hears a small chuckle behind him and then the knife is slipped away from his hand. He wants to turn around but he's  _afraid_ of who he might see. 

 

"Why do you do this to yourself,  _Pine-Tree?"_

 

He didn't know he was still alive... "I-I don't-" he clears his throat and whispers,"I don't want to be with them anymore." Tears drop helplessly to the ground. 

 

He hears the knife drop to the floor with a clatter and then the boy- no  _man,_ stands before him. A small smile plastered over his beautiful cherry lips. 

 

"Oh, my little Pine-Tree, you've gone through  _so_ much." he opens his arms in a friendly manner. "It's okay, You won't get hurt anymore, now come here." 

 

 His eyes widen, all he can do is stare, but then, without realizing it happen, he breaks into helpless sobs and flings himself into those strong warm arms. 

 

He clings onto the back of Bill's white button up shirt. His face buried into his shoulder, his blonde-almost golden hair pocking his cheek, and Bill's arms wrapped around Dipper's waist and back. 

 

 His tears soak through the blonde's shirt and he  _can't_ help it. It's been a  _really_ long time since someone's hugged him, and it makes him even sadder. 

 

"It's okay, I'm here." Bill coos as he rubs small circles in his back. Dipper's sobs die down and then he's sniffing wiping at his tears and nose. 

 

Bill holds Dipper in his arms for a few more minutes before he stands up. He gives a small smile before kissing Dipper in his forehead. Dipper's eyes swell up with tears once he notices that Bill is about to leave. 

 

"P-Please, don't leave me. T-Take me w-with you." Dipper sobs. 

 

Bill looks down at Dipper, he crouches back down and tilts his head up to match his golden eyes. 

 

"I can't." he says.

 

Dipper continues sobbing, wiping at his eyes. "Why not?"

 

Bill's eyes soften before replying. "It's too different from here. You wouldn't-"

 

"MASON PINES!" shouts a strong and firm from downstairs. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT." 

 

Dipper's eyes widen, he only gets called Mason when he's in huge trouble. And its only happened a couple of times. Most of the times he's left a sobbing and a bloody mess. 

 

He wraps his arms around the other man's waist and buries his face into his chest, bursting back into tears. 

 

"That bad huh?" the arms wrap once again around his small body, in a warm and safe hug. 

 

Another yell comes from downstairs,  and when Dipper doesn't go downstairs, instead Ford and the others are thundering upstairs. 

 

"I-I want to be with you. So p-please. Take me with you." he raises his head a bit so his soft chocolate brown eyes meet the golden blue-ish eyes. 

 

Dipper notices the uncertainty in Bill's eyes but then Bill nod in approval. "Alright then, but, you have to promise me-" 

 

The door slams open. 

 

"That you'll be mine forever."

 

He hears gasps, and then hears Mabel screaming at him telling him to say no. He flashes a small smile at his family before turning his gaze back at Bill, meeting his eyes. He hugs and rests his head against his chest. 

 

"Dipper, don't-" Ford starts.

 

"I'll be yours." he smiles as he hears his families screams, and then, he's gone. 

 

Along with the one person he can now trust. 

 

                                     ** _Bill Cipher._**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

This is not another chapter, this is just me telling you guys something. 

 

This work is a one shot, there wasn't suppose to be any more of this. I'm truly sorry, I'll say that in advance. I know I haven't been keeping promises and continuing works, and I haven't been feeling the inspiration lately. Some of you guys may be wondering what happened to the other work by the name of 'home' and well, I deleted it. Along with the series, I'll leave this work up, only because this is probably the only one I enjoyed and because there isn't anymore to this. 

Once again I am sorry and I feel like utter trash for saying and doing this to you guys, but I had to say that. 

I will not be continuing or adding any works to this and I hope some of you guys will understand. Life's hard and I wish things would be better for me. 

Comments are disabled for a reason and I hope y'all understand. 

However, I have copied and pasted the chapter here if any one actually wants to remember this piece (which no one probably wants lmao) but don't expect anything more.

Please do understand that this was a hard decision and I've been thinking about it for some time now, with that said you guys may now continue with your lifes. Any questions may be asked. 

With all that said, hopefully you guys won't hate me. 

___

 Along with the one person he can now trust.  
                                    Bill Cipher.  
How long has it been you asked?  
  
Roughly about 2 years.  
  
The disappearance of Mason 'Dipper' Pines took a huge impact on his family.  
  
The Pines wanted to know where Dipper had gone to or why he was with Bill, they want their Dipper back.  
  
All of Gravity Falls is in search for Dipper, but he is no where to be found, and the missing report is all over the news.  
  
Truth be told, all of Gravity Falls came to a lockdown, Dipper had left with a dangerous man by the name of Bill Cipher, and people were too afraid of going out because they were afraid of disappearing like Dipper.  
  
There might just be a string left of hope.  
  
But until now,  
  
Let me tell you all about them.  
  
 ~~~  
Mason 'Dipper' Pines. Age:15 1/2  
  
Bill Cipher. (Human) Age:20  
  
 --- --- ---  
 He feels something. It's warm and it's so comfortable just like his mother's hugs.  
  
At first he doesn't register the body near by moving closely or the fact that he's away from Gravity Falls and in a different place. But of course that only lasts for just one moment, where he forgets about everything. And then the next, everything comes crashing down to him and stabs him in the chest.  
  
He starts whimpering softly and furrowing his brows, his expression almost confused but more pained.  
  
He can't help it because it really hurts to think about that and he's already hurt enough so he can't quiet possibly deal with these things again.  
  
He hears shuffling close by and then he's being hugged by warm and strong reassuring arms. He hears very soft humming.  
  
"You're okay. Don't worry. I'm here." A hand carefully roams up to his slightly curly hair and starts petting it softly.  
  
His body relaxes into the touch and he feels safe.  
  
Dipper's breath is now steady and he brings himself to open his eyes. All thoughts pushed away and locked up.  
  
Just like he thought, Bill's eyes were even more beautiful than he remembered in the dark room back at the shack.  
  
Bill's eyes are slit pupils which are a beautiful color of golden with a hint of blue in them. Not those back at the shack that were barely illuminated by the old light in his and Mable's room.

They are so much more beautiful than back

there.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bill tilts his head to the side and brings a hand to wipe at the tears in Dipper's eyes.  
  
Dipper blinks, he didn't know that he was crying. Why would he-?  
  
He wipes the rest of the tears away and mumbles a short response. "Nothing."  
  
Because really there isn't nothing wrong with him aside from the fact that he just left his whole family and that he's now with Bill.  
  
Bill helps Dipper get up from the bed which was in an isolated room.  
  
"Okay then, shall I show you around the mansion?" Grins Bill with a wink to accompany.  
  
"M-Mansion?" It was clear that Bill looked like the fancy and rich type of demon. Or human, but Dipper hadn't expected that Bill would actually live here.  
  
 "Yes, I own a mansion, well built one. We're im my original home. Which means no one will dare to tell me what to do and since by now you probably already know that I'm a demon. I can create whatever sill thing I want." His grin widens and his sharp teeth are noticeable.  
  
"Oh..." Dipper almost shudders at what Bill said. 'I can create whatever silly thing I want.'  
  
"Now, let me introduce you to the others living here."  
  
Bill opens the door to reveal a dimly lit hallway with red painted walls and a shiny white marble floor.  
  
"This is the first basement floor, where all the others' rooms are and where they sleep. Only the most reckless servants sleep in the second basement floor, where I am the only one allowed to go." Bill points at a door right next to the staircase leading up into the first floor.  
  
"This here is Lucy's room. She will assist you and prepare your meals. She was brought here to keep up with the end of our deal." He points at the room directly across from hers. "This is Grey's room. Both he and his sibilings are here because they made an even bigger sacrifice." Bill smirks.  
  
Sacrifice? "If I may ask, what did they sacrifice?" He says really curious as to what they did.  
  
"Unlimited amounts of drugs. Cocaine, Marijuana, that type of stuff, but don't get too close to them. They bite." As if to prove his point Bill smoothly grabs ahold of Dipper, dips him like a dancer would and brings his lips to his neck. Biting down and causing Dipper to squeak in return.  
  
 Bill's fangs tear into the soft skin in Dipper's neck, enough to draw blood, but not too much. Before he knows it, a warm and wet tongue licks at the drawn blood.  
  
"B-Bill-!" Dipper gasps pushing at the demon's chest and falling onto the ground.  
  
"Don't worry kid!" He licks his blood stained lips and offers a helping hand to the boy on the floor. "I wouldn't hurt you that bad."  
  
Dipper huffs and grabs the hand, helping himself up and dusting his pants.  
  
 "What do you even mean by that bad? I know I said I'd be yours but, would you hurt me?" he's really not sure what he meant, and honestly it frightens him.  
  
A shark-like grin creeps its way into Bill's face. "Don't worry about it kid, you're in safe hands, and besides, it's not like I would seriously hurt my precious little Pine Tree."  
  
Dipper blushes a deep shade of red and turns his face away, poiting out,"Y-Yeah right..."  
  
A small frown flickers in Bill's face, and it goes unnoticed by Dipper. But then he smiles and continues showing him around the big mansion, explaining where he's allowed and where he's not.

In the end, after roughly about an hour, Dipper is left in his own silent room while Bill left to do whatever demons do.  
  
And Dipper is for once left standing their embarrassed. Holding his neck and staring at the floor with a deep blush on his cheeks.  
  
___

 

3rd Floor, Dipper Pine's Bedroom.  
  
 A small knock could barely be heard by the brown-haired male that was currently sprawled across the queen-sized bed.  
  
In all honesty, Dipper was relieved to finally be distracted from the events repeating over and over in his head.  
  
It's not like Dipper enjoyed being bitten by Bill, right?  
  
"Come in." he finally says. Whoever it was, thank goodness they came because he was also getting quite bored and he too had started peeling the bandages off from his scarred wrist. Since Bill had tended to them while he was asleep.  
  
He would always just peel them off anyways. So what's the big deal?  
  
A tall woman, with long dark brown hair, beautiful turquoise eyes followed by freckles that were littered across her cheeks, and a Lauren Ralph necklace hanging from her neck, entered the massive bedroom.  
  
"Ah, excuse me but may you be Mason Dipper Pines? Bill has asked me to come and get you for dinner." She gives Dipper a small smile.  
  
She doesn't look like a drug addict so Dipper supposes that she is Lucy. "Y-Yes, I'm Mason. But I prefer Dipper."  
  
"Alright, Dipper. My name is Lucy, if you don't know yet. Um, Bill won't be here for Dinner so I was asked to come and get you for Dinner. He has arranged a schedule for me to come and get you to eat when it is time." Lucy explains as she starts heading out the door.  
  
Dipper nods briefly. He follows behind her, closing the door quietly and heading downstairs to the dining room.  
  
Not many words are discussed as they head to the dining room, and so he notices that there isn't a lot of things around the big mansion. Well except for a couple of expensive looking paintings and a few statues here and there.  
  
Who was he kidding, this is Bill Cipher. A man

who can get whatever he wants and whenever.  
  
Bill can have whatever he wants and whenever and yet he doesn't even have so many personal belongings here. What's the point of having a mansion if you aren't going to use the space provided?  
  
Dipper shakes his head in dissaproval  'whatever', he thinks. 'He can do whatever he wants, it's not like I'm him.'  
  
Soon enough he finds himself downstairs and seated down at a big and long table. A plate of steaming warm food infront of him.  
  
And let's not forget the others. Who were also seated.  
  
"Oh my!~ You must be that kid that Cipher told us about!" A girl, black haired and neatly dressed says. "Forgive me for being rather, disrespectful. My name is Maria, but people call me Lynn since I don't like Maria." A wink is sent his way along with a small giggle afterwards.  
  
She looks friendly but at the same time not quite

the role.  
  
And what did Bill tell her exactly?  
  
"I- uh Hello-? I'm D-Dipper Pines." He stutters out nervously. He doesn't really interact with others a lot so he's always nervous when it comes to situations like these.  
  
A loud crash comes from the other side of the table, startling Dipper and the others.  
  
"Oh my god! You idiots! You don't use the plates to play frisbee! Bill's going to be mad." Lucy scolds.  
  
Two guys, around 17 glare at eachother. One is taller than the other, with a  nose piercing, eyebrow piercing, ear piercing, and his hair up into a man bun with the sides of his head shaved off into a stylish look.  
  
The other guy on the other hand, is identical with piercing red eyes, black hair held tightly into a pony tail, ear piercings, and the same grey sweatpants with a black tank top on.  
  
"Victor!" Lucy scolds as she points at the taller twin with more piercings than the other. "Go bring the broom and sweep up the mess you guys made."  
  
Victor rolls his eyes and slowly walks away to retrieve the broom, sparing a glance at Dipper, before disappearing.  
  
"And you, Grey, or should I say Ozuna, will not be allowed to talk to anyone for the rest of the evening. When Bill gets back he will decide your punishment. For now-"  
  
It's funny how Lucy seems like the mom here and the tripleta seem like little kids. But at the same time not.  
  
A small squeak escapes Dipper's mouth as he feels something sharp against his neck.  
  
"Oh geez not again. Grey you leave Dipper

alone." Lynn says cautiously taking a step away from an alarmed Dipper and angry twin..  
  
Dipper feels himself hyperventilating. Breath comes in short gasps and eyes widening.  
  
Stop!  
  
"L-Let go!" and then the object actually starts drawing blood. A bit too much.  
  
"Hmmm. I dunno. Lucy has to stop treating me like a child. I'm 17. Almost an adult, now what about her?" Grey sneers.  
  
"Okay, gosh. What the fuck." Victor shakes his head in dissaproval. He scans the situation carefully. His eyes landing on Dipper's injured neck. Finally he decides to take out his phone.  
  
The situation seems weird in all but when Grey screams, "NO! Don't you dare!" And his eyes widen in terror, Dipper knows that this is going to get bad.  
  
"Too fucking late, I'm already calling."  
  
And then. "Oh shit."  
  
  Lynn takes several steps back before turning

around and sprinting away with Lucy following close behind because who wouldn't?  
  
Bill's going to be mad.  
  
And Dipper? We'll just wait and see.  
  
 "Hello?" Comes the response from the other side.  
  
"Yes,Victor here. Seems like your child is in danger. He needs you, now."  
  
  "Oh fuck this. I'm going ,now."  
  
A blinding flash blinds everyone in the room. The

pressure is gone from his neck and Dipper falls to the ground holding his injured neck.  
  
His vision shouldn't be fading slowly but it does. Dipper panics and starts wiping at his eyes.  
  
Oh god, I haven't lost too much blood now have I?  
  
"I-I don't feel so w-well..."  
  
His heads is spinning in circles and he can't focus on anything. He hears something lile screams and something else that sounds almost like stabbing but he can't do anything.  
  
This hasn't happened before and he's sure that it's not normal. Even though he cuts he's never lost too much blood and it scares him.  
  
"I-I, Bill."  Tears prickle at his eyes and curls up into a ball. He's having a panic attack.  
  
And it hurts. Then out of nowhere he feels a body against him, picking him up.  
  
His visions blackens out before he can even process who it is.  
  
 He's always welcomed in the darkness anyway

 

___

3:00am.  
  
They say that at three am demons and ghosts travel to our demension.  
  
It's weird, Y'know. Thinking about stuff like this when I'm actually living with a literal demon.  
  
I guess you could say I have seen one. Or met one, he's nice I guess. I don't remember when I first met him, all I was told was to stay away from him. That he's a dangerous man by the name Bill Cipher who is said to be a demon.  
  
That he should never be trusted. That he'll kill you or take advantage of you whenever he gets the chance to.  
  
 But did I listen?  
     Of course not.

___  
  
  
 Mason 'Dipper' Pines. 10 (Age)  
  
 Bill Cipher.(Human) 15 (Age)  
  
Memory.  
  
___  
  
"Come on. Dipper we need to go."  
  
"No." He shakes his head. "I don't want to go with your stupid friends."  
  
Another tug. "They aren't stupid. And besides, mom said I have to take you. It's not like we can just leave you alone."  
  
"Yes you can," argues Dipper. "You guys do it all the time. And this time is an exception. Just because the police are trying to find a weird guy and are searching around is the only reason you guys ever take me somewhere!"  
  
Mabel rolls her eyes and tugs harder. "So what? You don't do anything so what's the point?"  
  
"Yes I do! I-I try to make friends. Like that one time we came here to the Mystery Shack. I met that one guy! We actually became friends but you had to ruin it all!" His face scrunches up and he feels tears threatening to fall down his pale cherry cheeks.  
  
Mabel pulls her hair back and puts her hands on her hips. "I did not! I just wanted to know who he was and it's not my fault he though you were weird." She fiddles with her skirt nervously.  
  
 Dipper lets out a small laugh. "As if! He said that he didn't like you. He told me that I was fine. He told me he didn't like girls like you-!"  
  
 Mabel scowls. "Sure sure. Try to convince me otherwise. You just don't want to admit that you were the problem. Besides he was wayyyy out of your league. He probably would of been a great friend to me."  
  
Stupid Mabel. Stupid life. STUPID ME!  
  
He pushes his hat down to cover his face. The

tears have already been spilled and he doesn't want Mabel to see.  
  
"I'm not going." His voice cracks but he doesn't care.  
  
"What? Mom said you have to! She didn't give you a choice!" She grabs him from his blue oversized Christmas sweater. "Now let's go."  
  
"I told you I don't want to go!" He slaps her hand away and starts sprinting towards the forest away from the shack.  
  
"Dipper!" Mabel yells out. "Mom said you have to!"  
  
He doesn't turn back and keeps running. He passes the line conecting the forest and the dirt. He doesn't stop yet and keeps going until he's sure Mabel can't see him.  
  
A couple minutes go by and Dipper finds himself sprinting once again. He hears people, way too close.  
  
He glances back to see if there's anyone following. Nobody. That's good-  
  
"Ah-!" He lets out a small yelp as he suddenly collides into something.  
  
He falls to the ground with a small helpless squeak. He doesn't bother looking at the thing hw collided with and he instead searches the ground for his favorite hat.  
  
Where is it. Where is it?  
  
 Then he hears a voice. And he looks up.  
  
A boy, most likely older than him. Golden eyes with a hint of blue in them. Grey sweatpants with a yellow shirt,  hair ties on his wrist, and beautiful blonde, almost golden hair. Styled so the sides where cut off and dyed black and his hair neatly combed.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you there and I know I should've been careful. But I was running away from my stupid sister and i uh-"  
  
 "It's fine." The boy says startling Dipper.  
  
Oh no, am I talking too much? I swear I'm the stupidest person ever. Mabel was right. I don't do anything and if I do I always mess up everything. I should have gone with Mabel. I shouldn't have ran away. I should have let him talk first, I shouldn't have looked back, why couldn't I-  
  
"Hey! Calm down, are you okay?"  The boy tilts Dipper's chin up. He caresses his face. "You're, crying?"  
  
And then it all goes down hill from there.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't h-have bumped into you- I'm such a stupid b-boy. I-" he burries his face into his hand and starts sobbing.  
  
It all hurts! Make it stop.  
  
"Err, it's okay." The boy says awkwardly. He rubs circles in Dipper's back, comforting him.  
  
"I-I'm just so s-sorry for bothering you a-and-" Dipper begins.  
  
"I told you it was fine. Here, uh, your hat." He gently places the hat on top of Dipper's head. "And I have to get going but, you seem familiar."  
  
And that's when Dipper remembers. His sobbing stops and his breath hitches. "Y-You're that boy me and M-Mabel saw! In the M-Mystery Shack!" Dipper exclaims.  
  
"Oh yeah... Well I have to go." The boy stands up. Dusting his pants off and putting a strand of shockingly beautiful blonde hair behind his ear.  
  
"Wait-! I uh, about my sister..."  
  
The boy scoffs. "Oh that girl you call a sister? Pfft. She's annoying and rude. I don't how you deal with her. Anyways I really have to go."  
  
Dipper nods slowly. "Okay."  
  
I know my sister's rude and everything but I didn't know that others thought that too.  
  
"Oh and before I forget, we'll meet again, I don't know where, but I know we'll meet again." The boy winks at Dipper before running off.  
  
  What was that about?  
  
___  
  
  The memory slowly fades into nothing but pitch black.  
  
And Dipper awakens from his memory.  
  
___  
 Dipper's eyes snap open. His eyes wide and his mouth agape.  
  
There is no way that boy is Bill! It can't!  
  
"But he is, isn't he?"  A voice deep inside responds. Startling Dipper.  
  
"N-No. It can't be- H-He would've told me-! He couldn't have kept it a, a secret. What's the point in keeping it bottled up if he already knew." Dipper says frantically, clutching the white bed sheets in his hands.  
  
He shouldn't be feeling this way but he does.  
  
His body in a sitting position and the room dark and empty. The only sounds that are heard are of his rapid breathing.  
  
"They, your parents told you to stay away from him. They specifically told you about him, showed you pictures of him. They told you not to trust him."  
  
"You're lying!" he screams. He clutches his head and pulls at his curls. "Stop!"  
  
It's not true! That's a different Bill! This one's different! That one's not a demon!  
  
"Bill's not dangerous-! He just wants to protect me!" Dipper stands up and stumbles his way  into the bathroom. His fingers tangled in his curls, breath coming in rapid gasps, and eyes enormously wide.  
  
He searches the cabinets frantically searching for something.  
  
A sharp metal knife cuts his finger in the process and Dipper smiles.  
  
"Hah-! I-I got you!" He says triumphantly. He takes the knife in his shaking hands, glancing at the mirror, before-  
  
A loud screech fills the bathroom walls.  
  
"THAT'S NOT ME-! It can't be! I-I-" he drops the knife when he notices that he's clutched it hard enough to make his palm bleed.  
  
He's breathing hard- a panic attack most likely.  
Loud footsteps could be heard down the hall and

the door slams open.  
  
"Oh my god!" Lucy screams. "B-Bill-!"  
  
And then Dipper starts laughing. "I-I don't know w-what's ha-happening." He looks up at Lucy's terrified face.  
  
Voice barely above a whisper he whispers,"Help me, please."  
  
  He's always needed a savior.  
  
___

 

'Mason' Dipper Pines: Age(15 1/2)  
  
Bill Cipher: (human) Age 20  
  
___  
  
  "I don't know what to do. H-He keeps hurting himself. A-And it scares me." A soft voice says.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll do something about it. He'll stop hurting himself sooner or later, trust me."  
  
"But I can't! You said that last time. Y-You killed the last ones! You said you would help him, like all of us. How many has it been? Seven? You killed two of them because you couldn't change them-!"  
  
"I know but trust me, he's different. He had to go through a lot all of you combined cannot equal to what he's gone through-" his voice is interrupted by a small sob.  
  
"You never think of us. It's like you only care for him! You didn't save my brother. You couldn't! You can't compare that to what he can possibly be going through-"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing right now?" The voice is threatening and challenging, spit out in pure anger.  
  
Dipper stirs in the foreign bed. Materials softer than any he's touched. He wants to stay here. The beds soft and very comfortable unlike the other beds.  
  
 He finally decides to peep out of the pile of blankets.  
  
His breath hitches as he sees no other than Bill and Lucy. But, not the Bill he knows.  
  
His eyes is a fascinating red, his teeth inhumanly

sharp, nails turned into big claws, face extremely pale, and tattoos swirling around his whole body in weird symbols.  
  
 "I-I'm sorry," Lucy whispers head hanging onto her chest and eyes searching for something that'll hopefully distract Bill so she can escape.  
  
Her eyes widen once she meets Dipper's. But Dipper's just stay staring back in alarm.  
  
"Dipper," she coos at the teenage boy. Lifting her head up and giving a small cough, she glances at Bill, who by now has changed back into a decent human. Well, almost. His eyes still a scarlet red but other than that he seems normal. "How are you feeling."  
  
Almost like a mother would, she walks over to Dipper, who's still sitting there in mere shock, and gives him a small hug.  
  
What is she doing? I-I thought she would hate me for what I did.  
  
Dipper brushes her off himself and shakes his head. "I-I don't know." he hugs himself and shakes his head again.  
  
 "It's okay, you're okay." She coos gently, wiping the bangs out of his forehead revealing his birthmark.  
  
In the background Bill growls softly, eyes narrowed at her and fists clentched tightly.  
  
"Lucy, would you mind giving us a minute?" His eyes meet the girl's turquoise eyes and he almost snarls when he sees her roll her eyes. "Now."  
  
She slowly gets up, taking time to neatly dust off her clothes before leaving the room. A small frown, barely noticable, plastered on her face.  
  
Bill sighs when the door finally closes behind her. He pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes.  
  
Dipper can only stare at the man before him, wondering what in the world he is doing as if he didn't just lash out at Lucy.  
  
Bill's eyes flicker open.  
  
"Oh."  
  
His eyes have changed back to the golden blue ones he missed. Even his face looks more relaxed.  
  
 The silence is welcomed, not one moving nor talking, unwilling to break the beautiful silence that has dawned upon them.  
  
Dipper closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, and rubbing his eyes to fully wake up.  
  
'I want to know why he's even bothering to help me.'  
  
His eyes flutter open, staring at the golden blue eyes that are just beautiful.  
  
"Hey, Cutie." Bill starts, putting a strip of blonde hair behind his ear. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I don't know." He says. "I, feel like I should feel sad or bad for what I did. But I don't." He lowers his gaze and stares at his hands.  
  
Bill walks over to Dipper, taking a seat by him on the massive bed, and resting his head on Dipper's small shoulder- Which he shouldn't really be doing because one, Dipper doesn't want anyone to touch him, and two, he's never been willingly touched.  
  
"What are you doing?" he squeaks out.  
  
"What do you think? I already said I like you kid, so I want to help you." Bill hums. "But of course this won't be, easy."  
  
The words settle in, and he's unsure.  
  
Should he really trust him? What if he can't help Dipper?  
  
Oh my god, what if he kills me? Demon's CAN'T be trusted.  
  
"H-How can i be so sure?" Dipper furrows his eyebrows thinking. "I-I mean, what if I don't."  
  
Bill sighs heavily as if he's tired of hearing the same things over and over again.  
  
"It's not a matter of you thinking that you won't get better, it's a matter of you will."  
  
Dipper grimaced at the voice but didn't argue

much more. What good will it do if he would repeat the same things over and over again and keep getting the same answers?  
  
The silence that followed made Dipper relax.  
  
It was as if this was what he needed; A break, a moment to catch up with everything before it all dawned upon him.  
  
His face scrunched up into an ugly look, which perhaps would have been cute if it weren't for that broken sob that escaped his quivering lips.  
  
His shoulders shook violently, his bangs hiding his teary eyes, and hands desperately clutching at the sheets around him.  
  
"I'm-" he let out a tiny sob. "Scared."  
  
Before he could even blink, he was drawn into strong reassuring arms; and this time he didn't bother to hold in his painful cries of desperation.  
  
His head pressed into Bill's chest and his arms hugging him back, he cried until he could no longer feel anything, until he went slack against the demon, and until he could only welcome in the darkness that was sure to be blessed.  
  
He could only trust someone so much.  
  
___  
 The next morning when he woke up, he felt, wonderful, something along the lines of that.  
  
Sure, he was alone in the vast room, but he felt almost energized, full of... happiness.  
  
The sun shone through the massive window, illuminating the room, the window slightly opened, but enough for him to hear what seemed to be birds.  
  
He never realized it but the mansion seemed to be placed in the middle of a vast and lonely forest land. Large amounts of land stretching before the Mansion with only one path that lead to a mysterious place.  
  
Maybe he could ask Bill to explore.  
  
The mere thought had him smilling and bouncing on the bed like a small child, he let out a breathless laugh. If only he could be here with Mabel.  
  
Mabel.  
  
Dipper scoffs. He still remembers when Mable use to love being with him, when they were two innocent children barely conscious of the terrible world around them.  
  
The harsh reality.  
  
Dipper sighs. He misses the old Mabel,  th÷ Mabel who would study with him, play with him, laugh with him.  
  
She's changed. Hasn't she? he thinks to himself. From the day she met Pacifica Northwest, the rich brat, she started acting weirdly.  
  
She stopped being kind to others and instead lost her spark of cuteness in her. She pushed people, made them feel bad and humiliated; just like Pacifica, she now wears a ton of makeup, wears more elegant clothes, and smiles less.  
  
No, she's exactly like Pacifica.  
  
"It's just me now, isn't it?" Dipper swallows the lump in his throat. "I wish things would've gone differently."  He shakes his head. Jeez I really should stop thinking about, this. At least I have Bill, one of the most dangerous men in Gravity Falls. Which note to self, is a demon.  Dipper forces a smile on his face and swings open the door of his room.  
  
Immediately, he frowns. He's pretty sure he's on the second floor; judging by way there seemed like he was a good 30 feet from the ground or something.  
  
Anyway, he slowly takes in the surroundings. A staircase leading down to what he assumes is the first floor and another one on his right most likely leading to the third floor.  
  
He scans the hallways. His room seems to be in

the middle of both staircases and welllll, he does love to explore so he wanders down the hallyway.  
  
As he walks down the white marble floor, he sees a variety of rooms. One door painted pink, flowers decorating the door, and a sign hanging from the door that says Maggie.  
  
Dipper continues walking down the hallway, ignoring the other couple of plain doors labeled, storage closet, bathroom, another closet, and a couple of guest rooms.  
  
He stops dead in his tracks once he sees no other than Bill.  
  
Here it is. This is my chance. I can ask Bill to go outside.  
  
He's determined to do so, yet, he can't make himself go ask. Although it might have been because of that annoyed look on Bill's face or something else, he finally decides on dropping the question.

  
Hey, he reassures himself. It's okay, I can just ask Bill another day.  
  
He nods in approval. Yeah, he'll do it, another day. He smiles and turns around, walking back to his room as quietly as he can.  
  
 After all, he can just go another day, right?

___


End file.
